The Base
by Flame Hedgehog
Summary: This does not have Naruto   How can a large idea become as big as this? A Fuse,  you'll have to read the story to find out what that is  into a nuclear explosion causing  giant radiation particles flying into a 14-year-old's, resulting in 2 new powers.


Sorry for not updating, I have been _**REALLY **_busy lately, it's… mostly all my fault. But, well yeah that's about it.

Flame ran down the halls of a secret military base, as his beautiful orange gem knocked on his chest. "Flame! You know I'm going to kill you for this, right!" Reggie exclaimed. Reggie was chasing Flame after a rumor had been spread. (And Reggie isn't the kind of guy to understand humor.) "You know, Stude, sending out rumors that you play with dolls isn't as funny as it was at first, you got to give me credit for that." "How many times do I have to tell you my name is not 'Stude', its Reggie!" "Sure, Stude." Flame mocked. Reggie growled, and picked up his pace. Flame looked back, and saw Reggie catching up to him. At this sight, Flame started sprinting. "There's no point in running! I'm gonna catch you sometime!" Flame turned his head back around and spotted a door leading to a lower level of the building. "Just a little further!" Flame thought. He used one last burst of energy to speed to the door. Just before his arm touched the door, a yellow light tackled him. "No way, Shorty." Reggie said, as he stood in front of the door, with his arms crossed. The wind was still making sounds, due to the incredible speed created. Flame was lying down, awestruck. He quickly turned his head different ways, looking for something to get his way out of _this _one.

_15 minutes earlier…_

"Hey, Crystal!" He exclaimed. Crystal ignored him, and started texting on her cell phone. "Crystal?" Crystal put one hand behind her back directly in Flame's face. He frowned. Crystal was now dialing a number. Flame got so impatient, he bit Crystal's hand. Crystal flinched in pain, as she dropped her phone. As Flame let go, Crystal stuck her hand under her arm. She kept her eyes closed, as Flame looked down at her phone's wires, and cracks. His eyes bulged wide open, suddenly, he remembered his thought. "Crystal, Stude plays with dolls!" He then walked away from the scene whistling. "Reggie plays with dolls? Laugh at loud! I have to text this!" She reached down for her phone, but as she saw it broken, she froze. Flame started walking faster, and his whistles grew silent. "Where do you think _you're_ going? You made me drop my cell!" He now started sprinting. "Oh, wait. I forgot I can do _this._" She put one of her hands on the ground, and closed her eyes. Flame stopped moving and turned around. A part of the phone moved, and then the phone slowly put itself back together. "So, we're cool now, right?" Flame asked. "Uh, not really. I'm texting Reggie, but I'll give you a head start to ten. He started running again. "1…2…3… Skip a few ten, here I go!" Crystal exclaimed. Flame started running even faster. Since they were both at the top of the top of the base, Reggie had a better chance of catching him. Flame crashed through the first doors, as he encountered Reggie.

_In present time…_

Flame swept Reggie's legs, but the attacked failed as Reggie jumped over. Flame turned around, and sped to the wall. He jumped up, ran up halfway the wall, and back-flipped above of Reggie. Reggie's foot flew up, and waited for Flame to land on it, but Reggie predicted wrong. Flame foot landed on Reggie's, and he jumped off it. He pushed open the door, and jumped down the staircase. "Sensei!" He screamed. Reggie jumped down after him. Reggie stuck his foot out, and prepared to land on Flame. When the blow was supposed to connect, a cane stopped the kick, injuring Reggie. "Sensei!" They both exclaimed. "Flame, you go, Reggie, you stay. Come with me. Flame made a face at Reggie, and Reggie glared at him as he turned around and walked through the doors. Flame put his hands on his hips and laughed loud, so he was sure Reggie would hear him. He walked back up the stairs, and was suddenly tackled by a large black creature. Flame looked up at it, and realized the blue streaks. "Hey, What!" (Some of you might be confused; the wolf's name is what.) The wolf jumped off him and bit his hand. "Hey, what's the problem, What?" Flame asked. "Wait, What? Then that means-""Hey bro!" A light blue hedgehog stepped in the door. "Hey Cheese! How'd the fuse go?" Flame jumped up. "It went fine, watch this!" Cheese had a big grin on his face, as his body parts slipped and moved itself to transform into Flame. "Wait a minute, there's more!" He then clenched his fist to exchange a large amount of water particles for fire. "No way, you got _two?_" Flame asked. "Whacha' think?" Cheese asked. "I think it's pretty cool...," Flame's smile flipped. "Hey, can I get my fuse now?" "No way, bro. It could kill ya'! Why else would you think you have to wait till' your sixteen?" Cheese walked down the hall and jumped over the staircase, and Flame stood there, with a large idea in his mind.

(A fuse is an operation that takes place when a student of the base turns sixteen, also, 'What' is the name of Cheese's wolf)


End file.
